


Achoo!

by redteamsux



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redteamsux/pseuds/redteamsux
Summary: Chaewon chooses to spend time with Yerim instead





	Achoo!

It was a sunny day out. Perfect for shopping, walking or even a picnic. Luckily for the girls they didn't have any schedules for today either. Meaning it's a perfect time for them to spend the whole day however they wish.

 

The Loona dorm is quiet as everyone had left to do just that. Either it be with family, friends or between the members.

 

" _Achoo!_ "

 

Well, _almost_ everyone.

 

"Unnie, I can handle it myself-"

"Yerim let me do this for you-"

"But you'll get sick!"

 

Chaewon huffs, she had decided to spend her free day indoors instead of going out like the rest of her members. She didn't mind though, she can use this time to play games and take care of Yerim who had, unfortunately, been feeling under the weather since a couple of days ago (It's also an excuse to spend time with Yerim in general but she doesn't need to know that).

 

"Yah! Choi Yerim let me take care of you!" Chaewon says, her small font like voice raising a bit. A hand on her hip as her other hand is holding a bowl of soup. Eyebrows furrowed. Trying to look intimidating. (Yerim didn't feel intimidated though. She found it rather cute instead.)

 

Yes, Chaewon is well aware that Yerim is, in fact, capable on taking care of herself but it just didn't sit well with her knowing her girlfriend was stuck at the dorm alone to deal with her sickness all by herself while she's out having fun. No sir, not on Chaewon's watch.

 

So here they are, sat on Yerim's bed as Chaewon had taken it upon herself to feed her a bowl of chicken soup (made by Kahei before she left). "Now say ahh" there was a second of silence before Yerim sighs, a sign of giving in, muttering a small "Fine" before opening her mouth to take in the soup.

 

After the soup was finished and the dishes were washed. Chaewon had brought them to the living room to watch movies. With Yerim wrapped in a blanket of course. She would've played her games like she originally planned to but she wanted to be sure she can be there for Yerim whenever she needs to be. Chaewon can get a little too engrossed in her games sometimes. So a movie marathon was the next best thing.

 

Chaewon had put on 'Coco' since she knows Yerim likes it. "Why did you put on coco?" Yerim whined kicking her feet like a child. Chaewon raises her eyebrows in surprise "I thought it was your favorite movie?" Yerim whines again, "I mean it makes me tear up, yes, but my favorite movies are the Harry Potter series" ending her sentence with a pout. God, did Chaewon found it adorable.

 

"Well do you want me to change it?" Yerim quickly shook her head at that "It's okay! we can watch it after this, hurry up it's starting!"

 

Chaewon didn't know how or when but by the time their little movie marathon was over she had found herself wrapped around a sleeping Yerim's blanket with their legs tangled and their fingers intertwined underneath.

 

Chaewon softly smiles at the sleeping figure, using her free hand to tuck in a stray hair behind Yerim's ear before leaning in to softly kiss the younger's temple.

 

"Sleep well yerimie" her voice merely above a whisper, afraid to wake the latter up. Lightly fixing herself for a more comfortable position before joining Yerim in dreamland. Not noticing the front door opening a few hours later, signalling the girls' arrival.

 

_The next day,_

 

" _Achoo!_ "

"I told you, you'd get sick"

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one but I hope you enjoyed this one as well! :D


End file.
